Tentens secret
by xAnimeaddict1
Summary: What happens when Tenten has a 'family' friend wit the hots for her,comes to visit and Neji gets majorly jealous contains some NaruHina and ShikaTema.Arranged marriages nd more!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi just so u guys know this is my first fanfic but I've been reading for a while so hope u like it!Review!btw srry i stink at spelling and grammar**_

* * *

><p>Neji walked in to the Hyuuga, knowing he should report to Lady Tsunade about the outcome of their latest mission. However, it could wait until morning. He checked his pack to make sure he had everything when there was a knock on his room door- It was his cousin, Hinata.<p>

"U-uh hello, Neji-kun. How was your mission?"

"It was fine." He responded in a clipped tone, impatiant. "Is there anything you require, Lady Hinata?"

"W-well, I was wondering if I could get the m-medicine back. I'm going on a m-mission in two days and its going to be dangerous s-so. . ." She trailed off, her eyes glued to the floor out of embarrassment.

"I lent it to Tenten. I'll get it back for you tomorrow after training with her." He stated with a mental sigh. "Now, is that all?"

"U-um, yes. Thank you." She said hurriedly before rushing back to her own room.

The next morning he went to report to Lady Tsunade. I appeared that the rest of the team reported last night.

"Alright, Neji. Thank you, and just so you are aware, your team will not be going on any missions during the coming two weeks."

"And why might that be?" He inquired, slightly confused.

"One of your team members has requested some time off. I allowed it."

Who from our team would require off? he wondered as he walked out of the room. He let out a sigh. "I'll just ask them myself when I get to the training grounds." He muttered to himself.

"NEJI! MY YOUTHFULL STUDENT! COME TO JOIN LEE AND ME IN SOME YOUTHFULL TRAINING!" Yelled Gai-Sensei.

"YES! NEJI, IT WOULD BE AN HONOR HAVING MY MORTAL ENEMY TRAIN BESIDE ME!" Exclaimed Lee, just as enthusiastically if not more so than his role-model.

"Where is Tenten?" Neji asked the two, now only interested in his missing team mate.

"Tenten has done a most unyouthful thing by taking off from practice for the next two weeks." Lee explained, letting out an overly dramatic mournful sigh.

"YES, LEE! WHICH IS WHY WE WILL TRAIN TWICE AS HARD FOR TENTEN'S SAKE!" Gai immediately responded, posing.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Shut up!" Neji yelled, getting annoyed. He let out a sigh, lightly massaging his now aching temples. "I'll join you later. I have something to do, first."

He slowly walked to Tenten's apartment. He didn't get it- she loved training. Not as much as Lee, but still. . . He knocked on her door. At first there was no answer, so he knocked again. This time she opened the door- but it was only a little.

"Neji? What are you doing here? I told Gai-sensei I needed off from training." She said, looking like she had neither expected him nor was especially happy that he showed up.

"I know. I need the medicine I gave you back for Lady Hinata."

"Oh, hold on. I'll go and get it." She said, keeping the door barely ajar. This was strange. Normally she would have invited him in. Suddenly he heard whispers. Was somebody else there?

When she came back she stepped outside, closing the door in her wake. "Here you go Neji! Do you need anything else?"

"No, that's all, thank you." He said raising an eyebrow when he noticed her clothes. She wasn't in in her usual attire- she was in a dress! Something he thought he would never see. As far as he knew Tenten hated dressing up, and yet she even had makeup on which- she had sworn never to wear. As he walked away from the apartment he turned and activated his Byakguan. There was definitely a chakra signature in there he didn't recognize. But who was it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Who's this mystery chakra signature belong to? Wait and see!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey,thanks for reading! Extra special thanks to Crazy-Franky101 for being my editor!Now back to the story!**_

__Neji's thoughts kept going back to Tenten. He hadn't seen her out anywhere in two whole days. He closed his eyes. He had no idea why he cared- she was only a teammate- nothing more!- but still, it didn't stop him from wondering who that Chakra signature belonged to. He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw her walking into Ichiraku Ramen with a guy about their age. He was a little taller than Tenten. Could that be the person in her apartment the other today? he thought to himself. Only one way to find out...

Neji wasn't normally one to pry into his teammates' lives, but he just had to know who this person was- and why he was making Tenten act different, because from what he could see, she was in a blue sundress and she was laughing- and BLUSHING! Neji had only seen her blush a few times with him during training when he complemented her skill.

He walked into Ichiraku's pretending not to notice the two as he took a seat.

"Neji! What are you doing here? Uh, I mean, shouldn't you be training?" She seemed truly surprised to see him there.

"Gai-Sensi and Lee ran off again- or should I say as usual?- and my uncle is out for the day." He responded plainly. "I thought I'd come and get something to eat before going to see Shikamaru"

"Oh." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Hey Tenten, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Inquired the guy behind her.

"Oh umm, right. Neji this is Hisoka, his family and mine have been friends for years and he decided to come visit." Neji's face remained the same even when to boy put his arm around Tenten's waist. She took a breath, "And Hisoka this is Neji... He's one of my teammates."

"Nice to meet you." Neji stated with a polite expression, but in a tone that clearly said the conversation could and would stop there. He turned to his ramen, not saying another word, and ate quickly, excusing himself as soon as he was finished.

Hn... so Tenten was blowing everything off for a visitor. He didn't understand why, but when she introduced him as only as a teammate he felt disappointed... His thoughts trailed to times when she hugged him after learning a new justsu. She always mad him feel warm. Wait what was he thinking? She was his team mate and that was all. Wasn't it?

His thoughts were interrupted by a lazy black haired boy calling his name. "Oi, Nejiiiii. Ready to play?"

They would play shogi once and a while, since they both had high IQs it was always fairly interesting.

"What's wrong? Your game seemed to be off today." Shikamaru asked him calmly as he studied the board after they finished the game.  
>"Nothing." Neji replied. Knowing Neji wasn't going to give up any information, Shikamaru got up and began to walk away. "Well, I've gotta go meet Temari at the gate. What a Drag." he said putting his hands on his head.<p>

Neji followed, rolling his eyes at his acquaintance's comment. "You don't need my eyes to see there's something going on with you two, ya know."

"Ugh, there is nothing going on with me and that troublesome women!"

"Whatever its no concern to me anyway." He said with a light shrug, rolling his eyes once again.

"So how come I haven't seen Tenten around lately? Normally she hangs out with Ino at the flower shop."

Neji felt a pang of annoyance. "She has a visitor and has taken some time off."

"Really? I'm surprised to see you're okay with that." He said, chuckling.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh please- everybody knows you like her."

"Oh, like you don't like Temari?"

"Point taken. Well, I'll see you later." He said stopping at the gate

Neji waved as he walked away towards the Hyuuga residence. 

_**Find out how this 'friend' of Tenten's starts to drive Neji crazy next time!Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiii thx to those to have been reading and to my editor crazy-franky101!**_

Neji laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. After talking to Shikamaru he finally realized why he had been like this. _He was in love with his team mate_, and now she would never know his feelings. She liked this guy Hisoka, he could see it when they were together. He sighed, his chance with her was gone. He realized his feelings for her too late.

Tenten sat on the roof looking at the stars, she used to do this during lookout on missions with Neji. The thought of him made her sigh, he had acted so strange today at the ramen shop. Was it because Hisoka was there? That couldn't be it, he wasn't the type to get jealous. Though, she had secretly hoped he would. Neji was only into training or fighting, and was always serious... Except for that one time. Their team had gone on a mission with Naruto to protect a princess, and when they were attacked they were all hit with a smoke bomb containing laughing gas. It was the only time she had ever heard him laugh. She smiled to herself. His laugh was so cute.

She whispered to herself, "I always loved you, Neji." But it was futile. He wasn't one for relationships, and he only ever thought of her as his team mate. That's why she was forcing herself to love Hisoka. He had always liked her- her tomboyish-ness and love of weapons didn't matter to him- before he had asked if he could come stay for a few weeks. She realized that she had to give up on Neji. He would never love her back, and she had to move on. Now she was trying her hardest to do so, acting girly, dressing up, changing herself completely, but no matter what she couldn't take her mind off of Neji Hyuuga.

Neji walked out of his room in the morning to see Hinata leaving for the gate of the mansion.

"G-g-good morning, Neji."

"Hello, Hinata. You're leaving unusually early this morning?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"U-uh, yes. Tenten-san asked me to go shopping with her..." She Trailed off. At the mention of her name he flinched.

"Oh, I see then. Please carry on."

"G-goodbye." She said looking back at her cousin. She could tell what was going on and knew exactly how he felt. Unable to tell the one you loved most about your feelings- it was the story of her life. Though she never thought she would see that in Neji's eyes. He rarely ever showed emotion. She looked at the time, and took off. She was late as it is.

"There you are Hinata! You took long enough."

"U-uh, sorry Tenten-san. I was talking with Neji-kun." For a second Hinata thought she saw the same look in Tenten's eye that she had seen in Neji's, but it was gone in a second.

"Oh, well, lets get going then." She said as she started to walk off.

"S-so where is Hisoka?"

"Sleeping in. He's so lazy sometimes."

"O-oh."

"Yeah. Oooh, lets go into that shop!" They walked into the clothing store and started looking. "Ohmigosh! Hinata this dress would look great on you!" This surprised Hinata considering that Tenten was never one for dresses .

"I-it would?" she asked tapping her fingers together in a nervous way.

"Definitely, and it will be sure to get a certain person to notice yoooou." Hinata blushed dark red.

"Teten-san, not here.." she said looking around in all directions.

"Come on Hinata! Its not like he's gonna be in here! Now come on lets try these on!" She said with a grin as she grabbed another dress for herself.

She had to admit, the dress Tenten picked out for her fit her perfectly and was really cute. It was a deep purple halter that bunched up a bit at the bottom, it was shorter than she was used to but it still looked great. She walked out of the dressing room to see Tenten in and equally beautiful red strapless dress, The bottom was lined wit pink flowered embroidery.

"Oh, wow! Hinata, that dress looks beautiful!"

"Y-yours does too!"

"Really? We should get these for Ino's birthday party next week!"

"I don't know." She said, warily eying herself in the mirror.

"Come on Hinata, all eyes will be on us- including Naruto's." Hinata blushed again at Tenten's knowing wink.

"A-alright.." As they walked out of the store carrying their bags, Tenten couldn't help but hope Neji would be able to see her in this dress. "I should be g-going now, m-my father is going to be mad if I'm late to t-train."

"Alright, see ya later." Hinata ran off so fast she almost ran into Naruto which of course, nearly made her faint. Tenten laughed and started to walk off towards her apartment. She had made up her mind. She would give Neji one more chance at this party. If he didn't say something to make her think he had some interest, she would give up on him for good.

_**Hope you all enjoyed!8) find out what happens to Tentens plan in the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hiiiiii! Again thank you to all the readers and my editor crazy-franky101. Im trying to make the chapters longer for those of you who have been asking.**_

There was a knock at the door, so Neji got up from his bed, reluctantly leaving behind the thoughts of the kunochi.

"U-uh hello, Neji-kun. I-I was just wondering if you are going to Ino's party."

"Why?"

"F-father will not let me go alone, a-and I already g-got a dress." She said, looking a little embarrassed.

"I won't deprive you of your fun. I'll come."

"T-thank you!" She said, sounding relieved, as she walked off to her room.

Hinata felt a little guilty lying to her cousin like that, but he and Tenten needed to talk and that party was the perfect chance.

Neji walked back to his bed. Normally he still would have said no, but he knew it would have only made Hinata sad and given Tenten a reason to be mad at him. Under the circumstances it was best just to go with it. Anyway, if Hinata had bought a dress while shopping today it means most likely Tenten did too. He smirked as he flipped over and started to fall asleep, with the thought of the beautiful girl all dressed up.

~~~~~A week later~~~~

"Tenniiiiiiii, hurry upppppppp!" Yelled a very impatient Hisoka.

" Im coming, and don't call me that!" But he didn't hear her. He was to busy gazing at her. She looked amazing. Not only did she have a beautiful dress, but she had put her hair down for the first time since he had met her, her makeup was perfect, and she had on a simple red ribbon tied at the top of her arm. "What? Is it to much?" She asked, a little disappointment in her voice.

"N-no, y-you're beautiful!" He exclaimed, mouth still agape. She walked over and closed it for him.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Why couldnt Neji think of her like that? she thought as Hisoka followed her out the door.

Neji waited at the gates of the estate. Hinata had been running late after taking a long nap.

Hinata texted Tenten that she was coming with Neji and that she would be late, not wanting the girl to have a heart attack when he walked into the party. She had convineced Neji to wear dress clothes, instead of his normal ninja gear.

Hannabi walked into her sisters room, "You look fine- now go. I'm pretty sure your late!" It was true Hinata looked dazzling in the dress. She had even curled her hair and worn makeup for the event, just to see if it would make a certain blond ninja notice her.

"Okaaaay. I'm going, I'm going. Just don't touch any of my things while I'm gone." Hinata stopped and her sister stared at her dumfounded, that was the first time she had ever, in her life, given a command without stuttering. Maybe this look wasn't just making her look good- it seemed to have given her some confidence, too. She smiled as she walked out of the room, not even stumbiling in the heels she was wearing, as her sister stared after her. Yup, this was gonna be a good night.

Tenten arived at the party only to be greeted by Ino donned in a wonderful dark blue dress along with Sai, who was dressed as he always was.

"OH my gosh, Tenten! You look wonderful!" She giggled

"You do, too!" She claimed, hugging the girl and handing her a present. "This is Hisoka. He's a friend."

"Ohh" But as they walked to a table to put the present down she whispered " He's cute, but I thought you liked Neji?"

"I do." the other girl quickly responded as she turned back to her date.

Jealousy, huh? seems like Ino was rubbing off on the rest of the girls after all. She smirked.

"So where's Hinata?"

"She's running a little late, she'll be here soon!"

"Hey Tenten, wanna go dance?" Hisoka asked.

"Why not?" She shrugged as he pulled her to the dance floor, just when a slow song came on.

Tenten couldn't help but feel bad. She had always thought her first slow dance would be with Neji.

As if on cue he walked in, his cousin at his side. Everybody in the area turned to look at them. Hinata looked perfect, some of the guys were even staring, only to get slapped by their dates.

"Hinata, is that you?" exclaimed Sakura as she walked over to her with an opened mouth Naruto behind her.

She giggled "Why wouldnt it be?" Then it was everyone's turn to stare.

"Y-you're talking without stuttering!" Ino said, surprised.

"Y-you look great Hinata!" Naruto said his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink.

She smiled and politely thanked him, but on the inside she was jumping like a little kid yelling "He noticed me!"

"D-do you wanna dance?" he asked shyly as guests started returning to what they were previously doing.

"I'd love to." She said with a confident smile, leaving Neji's side.

Neji scanned the room looking for Tenten. He stopped when he found her. She looked even more amazing than always. He smiled, then stopped, when he noticed who she was dancing with. He walked away resisting the urge to strangle Hisoka.

Tenten looked at Neji as he walked away. He looked handsome all dressed up. She immediately wished it was him she were dancing with instead.

"You wanna go get a drink?" Hisoka asked.

"Wha? Oh, sure." She said, breaking out of her trance.

_**Okay I was going to add a lot more to this chapter but I have to save something for the next one, so ill update ASAP. Next time will be much much more dramatic! Also srry bout all the Hinata stuff but shes one of my favorite characters and I had to put some of her in. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so srry for the late update, I really hate waiting so long to do so but iv been busy. Also srry bout all the Hinata in the last chapter I jst rlly wanted some more of her in the !**_

Hisoka poured Tenten a drink as they sat down at a table.

"You know, Tenten..." He started to say. "I-I always really liked you..."

"..." Tenten just stared past him, not even listening to what he was saying. She was looking at Neji sitting off in a corner with Shikamaru and Temari, so she was completely caught off guard when when Hisoka leaned in and kissed her. Unfortunately at that second Neji noticed them and quickly got up and walked out of the hall. She pushed Hisoka away "What the Hell!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he had never seen her this angry. She got up and followed Neji, not even knowing what to say.

~~~~~to Neji~~~~~~

He sat on the roof of a neighboring building- not crying. Hyuuga men didn't cry. He was disappointed, though. When he saw them kiss he almost lost his mind. He wanted to rip apart everything he could find. Below him he heard Hinata and Naruto sitting on a bench talking.

"Y-you know, Hina-chan. I thought you were always scared of me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, whenever I was around you, you would start stuttering and turn red then faint."

She laughed. "I was just nervous. You're so great, Naruto-kun. I didn't want to make a fool of myself."

"Well, thanks- but I'm not that great, and you could never make a fool of yourself! You're too cute!"

"Really? You think I'm cute?" Her cheeks flushed cherry red.

"Of course! The way you act all shy is sweet." He said, turning red himself.

"W-well to tell you the truth, I-I always liked you a lot."

"Well then we have something in common." He said, leaning in and kissing her. Neji sighed. Normally, he would have stopped them- but he was too depressed. Why couldnt it be that easy with Tenten? But it was too late now. He waited too long to realize she had moved on to somone else.

"There you are, Neij!" It was her voice. Right. Behind him.

"Hn." He responded, trying to keep a straight face and not show his anger.

She sat down next to him. "Look, about what happened in there..." she was cut off by him.

"There is no need to explain yourself. Your personal life means nothing to me." He lied.

"Oh, yeah? So why did you leave when Hisoka kissed me?" She was annoyed that he was denying his feelings.

"I was following her!" he exclaimed gesturing to Hinata and Naruto below.

"Suuuuure."

"As I said, your personal life means nothing to me. We are nothing more than teammates."

"Oh." She said, disappointed. "I had always thought we could be something, you know... more" Neji's head perked up when he heard that. Tenten got up, but before she could leave a strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Neji?"

"Do you mean that?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course I did, Neji. I always loved you but you never seemed to notice me." she answered, a slight blush coloring her fair cheeks.

"But what about Hisoka?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't consider him as anything more than a friend. I tried to tell you that." She sat back down. She was, for the second time that evening, surprised by a kiss. But this time she kissed back. When they broke apart he whispered something she always hoped he would say.

"I love you too."

~~~~To Shikamaru~~~~~~~

"What a drag. They've been gone so long, we're probably gonna have to start looking for them." Complained Shikamaru.

"Oh, shut up, Lazy Boy. Their big ninja. Theyll be fine." Said the blonde sand kunochi next to him.

"If you say so."

"I do say so- and I'm always right."

"Pff. Yeah. Right."

"Oh, yeah I am right in saying you like this."

"Like wha..." But he was cut off when she leaned in and kissed him. "Maybe you were right this once, Troublesome Woman." She giggled.

-

Editor's Comment/Note: Hi! Crazy-Franky101, A.K.A. Franky, here! If there's anything you, the readers, think I missed or should have edited even more for AnimeAddict1 let me know! Send me a message or something. OH. YUSH. I also just happen to write fanfiction, so if you're interested in Tales of Symphonia look up my story, The Deleted Scenes Wardrobe ;D lol And I welcome stalkers! Just so ya know. Now, then. Ginger, out! Ciao!

_**You think this is the end dontcha but don't worry there's more twists and secrets coming!lol Review! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**HIHI!okay imma make this short I want to thank those of you who have been reading and DarkAnonymous324 for all the positive feedback. Also thx to Crazy-Franky101.**_

They walked back into the party hand in hand. "'Bout time you two got together!" Temari exclaimed as they walked over.

"Oh yeah? Well, judging by your hold on Shikamaru... you too!" She giggled as they both turned a little pink. "Uuh, hey, have you guys seen Hisoka? I think I owe him an explanation ."

"Um, I think he went off in that direction after you left."

"I'll be right back Neji." He nodded, but didn't seem very happy that she was going to talk to him alone.

She looked around for a few minutes and finally spotted him on the phone in the hallway. She didn't hear much of what he was saying because of the music, so all she could make out was "mission fail...someone else,". She frowned. She did not like the sound of this.

"Hisoka!" He jumped and quickly put down the phone.

"Tenten?"

"Look- I need to explain. It's just- I never really liked you like that. I-I like Neji."

"I figured, but to tell you the truth, I haven't been completely honest with you either."

"What do you mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't like where this was going.

"Weeeeeell..."

"Spit it out."

"My visit wasn't exactly just wanting to see you- our families' have decided to arrange a marriage between us..." He paused for a second, seeing her get angrier with every passing metaphorical tick. "I knew you wouldn't like being told what to do, so I told them to let me come by myself to see if I could get you to fall for me before I told you so that you wouldn't mind." He finished and braced himself for her response.

"Well I think they wouldn't mind me not following through if they knew I was with someone from the prominent Hyuuga clan."

"I tried, Tenni. They wont take no for an answer. It's finalized. We're having an engagement party in two weeks." She visibly paled. Several emotions flashed in her eyes at once- anger, sadness, hurt. Her own parents would...?

At that point tears were streaming down her face. She did the only thing she could do- she ran.

Neji saw her run past and went straight to the source. That idiot Hisoka. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What did you do to her?" He growled.

Hisoka gulped as he repeated the story to him. "I'll deal with you later!" He said, promptly chasing after Tenten.

_**Haha wanna know what happens next, well you gonna have to wait lol! Review!ik its short but I want to drag it out a little bit longerr.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_** Hii! I am soo vry srry I haven't been updating as fast as usual iv been really buys with projects and I am also having trob comin up wit ideas. Thank you to my readers and reviewers. (warning unedited chap) NOW ON WITH MY STORY!**_

__It took him two hours to find her even wit the byakugan, but in the end he was in the place he should have looked in first...the training grounds. She was in her usual attire and she was trowing kuni at a bunch of trees, her eyes were puffy and it was obvious she was crying.

"Tenten..." he approached carefully not knowing how she would react at this point.

"Neji?" she said dropping the kuni in her hand. He walked over slowly and embraced her as she buried her face in his shirt. "I don't know what to do, i-i mean I don't want to get married, not now."

"you wont have to, I just got you i'm not going to let you go that easily."he said in a reassuring tone while stroking her head, the thing is he wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself.

She looked up "what are you going to do?"

"Well, first we will talk to them let them see for themselves what they are putting you through."

"and if that doesn't work?"

He shrugged " what exactly could they do if you didn't follow there wishes?"

"umm well i'm not exactly sure but It wouldn't be good."

he chuckled " well then guess well just play it by ear"

" wait did I hear what I think I did, the great Neji Hyuuga has a sense of humor!"

"hn"he smirked

"back to normal I see, well come on its late." she said walking away

He quietly caught up to her, she giggled and took his hand as they walked to her apartment in silence.

That night before turning over to fall asleep the retaliation crashed down on Tenten ' she was dating THE Neji Hyuuga'.

_**Okay I am sooooo sorry for the short chap but I have no idea what to put next pls review if you have an idea it would be greatly appreciated. Also I have an idea for a sasusaka but im gonna wait to finish this 1 b4 I start it! Bye bye 4 now!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Yo! Ok im am wayyyy srry bout not updating much lately but truth be told I have major block nd a bunch of school work to do so im here with the last chapter of this fanfic but after midterms of maybe even over break if I have time I may strt 2 new stories if I can work them out! Also to Sahhle your idea would make the story interesting but iv had major writters block latley nd even using your idea I couldnt come up wit something 2 it sorry I really think it would have worked though. Warning chapter unedited!**_

__Neji was waiting outside Tentens apartment for her to get ready, his thoughts wandered to the night before. 'what if her parents don't agree what do we do, run away?give up?'he kept the options running through his mind.

Finally Tenten was ready and they started to her parents house on other side of the village, walking slowly, not wanting to face them. Apparently she didn't have a very good relationship them.

**Flashback**

"Now that you have graduated the academy and relieved what you will have to face as a ninja are you will you finally listen to me and quit this ridiculous want to become a ninja."said a stern faced man to a 12 year old Tenten

"No I still want to be a ninja."

"Tenten we made a deal we would let you enroll in the academy if you promised to not pursue a career as a ninja." said her mother

"NO! I'm good at it and I love being able to protect my village."

"You will not become a ninja and that is final!"

"I don't care what you have to say I will become a ninja and I will not listen to you."she ran to her room with tears in her eyes she packed everything she needed taking money with her she left. That night she went and rented an apartment with what little she had and the next day she was put on a team and used the little she earned from missions to support herself.

After time her parents event though they did not agree with her decision got more involved in her life trying to make her more to their liking, it never worked.

**End Flashback**

She never told Neji about her past, nobody knew it was to painful to speak about, it always made her feel like nobody cared for her.

He noticed her expression as she thought, "whats wrong?"

She sighed "I never told you about my parents, the reason I live alone."

"Well I always assumed you didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't, but you should know ."she told him the story and by the end she was crying. He went over and held her in his arms. He whispered comforting words into her ear, until she calmed. Again they started to walk towards her parents home,hand in hand.

She knocked on the door and held her breath. "Tenten?" her mother asked.

"Yes mother."

"What are you doing here? And who is this?" she said as she invited them in. She saw her father on the couch and tensed, Neji gently squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"This is my teammate and boyfriend Neji. As for the reason I,m here,it,s not hard to figure out."

"Really Tenten, Hisoka Is a fine **civilian **man that you would make a perfect **Housewife** for." claimed her father.

"But I love Neji and I love being a ninja and nothing will change that!"

"Stubborn girl, you will listen to what your told!"

"I don't believe she has to listen to anything you say, we came here to appeal to your senses but if you do not wish to listen then she doesn't need to comply,as it is we are almost adults." Neji said speaking up for his girlfriend.

"You have no right to talk to us in that way young man."

"Yes he dose father because unlike you he actually cares about me and my opinions."

"Dear we do care we just-"

"Save it mother, you only want what you think is right, you don't care about how I feel about any of this. You arranged my marriage without even speaking to me, you assumed I would do whatever you wanted."

"..."

"I guess you were right, coming here was useless, lets go Tenten."They walked toward the door.

"Wait. Y-you really love her don't you?" asked her mother

"of course I do." he said Tenten had absolutely no idea how he was able to stay so calm.

She sighed "I-ill talk to my husband and get him to call off the engagement."

"Thank you so much mother!" as Tenten nearly tackled her with a hug.

_**Epilogue **_

It had been two years since they began dating, Neji and Tenten were sitting under a Sakura tree. watching the sunset. She was leaning on his shoulder just enjoying the moment. He had her hand in his and suddenly she felt him slide something onto her ring finger. She looked down at it and saw a beautiful and simple engagement ring. For a second she just stared it shocked and Neji began to worry if she would accept. Snapping out of her daze she turned and kissed him. "Yes!"she said as her smile grew wider.

He let out a breath relived she had just said yes and pulled her into another kiss. As he walked her home they both smiled, she always made the normally stoic man smile. "I love you." he said as they were standing In front of her door.

"I love you to Neji."

_**Yay finally done with my first fanfic, it wanst tht great ik but it wasnt horrible either I would like to thank all of you that have read and reviewed it means a lot to me that you did so and I hope you will read my future stories .Thx and goodbye for nowwww!**_


End file.
